Just Another Girl Revise
by WonderfilledNight
Summary: "Them? They're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And they are absolute menaces." When I first heard that about them, it wasn't that hard to believe. It turned into a challenge among the girls at some point to see who could break down those walls they hold so high, keeping people away while attracting them closer like moths to a flame. Turns out i was just another girl in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, yeah, I know I'm a horrible person for suddenly just restarting it but…. I've changed my writing style some and as I was rereading what I posted, I just thought about everything I could change. So, this is my rewrite. Don't worry, I'm actually changing things and I'm starting a lot earlier in the story than I had before. =) Happy Holidays by the way! Sorry again for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy~

I wrote ownership of OHSHC on my wish list this year so we'll see what happens.

* * *

"Akari-sama, are you sure that you are going to be okay today at school?" Oikanawa asks worriedly, glancing back and forth from the road and me in the mirror, and I look at my driver with a small smile on my face. A strand of my shoulder-blade length brown hair gets in my eyes and I tuck it behind my ear, shifting in the leather seat to become more comfortable. The day already seems like it will be long.

"I'll be fine. Mother promised she would be able to talk to me today didn't she? I just can't wait for class to be over," I chirp happily, holding my small plain bag to my chest, making the silver chain on it jingle quietly. I rub the charm the chain is laced through absentmindedly, tracing the familiar Celtic knot that Father had gotten for me a long time ago on a business trip.

_"It represents an oak tree Akari," he informs me brusquely, handing his long coat to Takumi without looking at him. I didn't really understand him but it looks nice. _

_ I look up at Father, the wonder that had alighted in my eyes once I saw the gift still present but directed to a different source. "It's so pretty Father!" I cheer, a wide and appreciative grin on my face. Father was so nice, thinking of me while away on…. Uh business. Yeah, that's the word! Father is great! His thin lips suddenly turn down in a frown and I tilt my head in confusion, my own smile dropping slightly. I didn't mean to upset Father. What did I do? "I'm sorry Father…. I didn't mean to make you mad." _

_ "I didn't get it for you because it looked nice Akari," he scolds and I nod attentively, taking in every single one of his words with only an attentiveness that only a child can manage. "The salesmen informed me that the Celtic knot means life, strength, wisdom, nobility, family, loyalty, power, longevity, heritage, and honor. As one of the potential heirs to the Oita family, you must live by those traits." _

_ My brows had furrowed while he told me everything, most of the sentence lost on me with the large words he had used. My fingers trace the never-ending line as I purse my lips in thought and I finally look up at Father. "I don't understand…," I tell him guiltily, looking at the ground nervously and in shame. _

_ "Have Kotone tell you," he answers. "I don't have the time to explain it all to you." _

_ "Okay, Father." _

"She did but that doesn't mean….," Oikanawa begins and then he sighs, his shoulders raising high before lowering in defeat.

"Doesn't mean what?" I ask innocently, staring at Oikanawa expectantly.

"It isn't important Akari-sama," he responds and I hear the fatherly tone in his voice as he specifically keeps his eyes on the road. I huff loudly and cross my arms, letting the chain hang off its perch around the strap of my bag.

"Fine, don't tell me."

He chuckles loud enough so that I can hear it and I catch the edge of his grin in the mirror. "Do not worry yourself about it. We're almost to school anyways. Do you have everything you need?" He asks and I uncross my arms, nodding enthusiastically at him.

"Yep, Kotone checked before I left," I respond, my previous agitation forgotten in his aptly chosen subject change. I'll let it slide this time.

"Good, good. Well, we're here Akari-sama. I'll come pick you up after school in the same spot as usual, have a good day in the wonderful and exciting school classroom!" Oikanawa howls with mock cheerfulness and I roll my eyes at him in a fit of good nature.

The expensive car pulls to a slow stop and I kick my legs impatiently as I wait for my driver to open my door. The door opens smoothly a few seconds later and I grin widely. I bounce across the seats and jump onto the sidewalk, looking up into the clear blue sky. "Bye Oikanawa!" I call over my shoulder, starting to merge into the large flow of the rich and cultured youth, all of us wearing our designated uniform.

"Ri-chan!" a voice calls to me and I turn in a circle frantically to locate the familiar boisterous voice.

A girl that looks to be in the middle of her education, sporting her short black hair in low pigtails, waves at me excitedly, standing above the average middle school student slightly. I grin back, albeit much less brighter than she had managed, and start to weave through the crowd towards my friend, using my shorter stature to my advantage. When I had started coming to Ouran a few months ago, Yui-chan had been the first to talk to me and was…. Bright and loud. She had told me that she was my friend and that I would have to deal with it. "Hurry up, slowpoke!" she yells over the din and I increase my pace, ducking my head so that no one would see my face as I jostle a few people.

"Sorry," I murmur as I pass, still speeding up to reach my friend that had been located across the courtyard. WHAM! I fly back and I yelp loudly as my butt collides with the ground, my hands scraping painfully against the asphalt. "Ow, ow ow," I mutter, rubbing my backside and looking around to see what I had bumped into. I see two heads of auburn colored hair and feel my face color as identical faces look up at me. The two boys both have a mushroom-style haircut and gleaming amber eyes that look at me like a cat would. I would probably think that they were cute if they styled their hair differently. I scramble up and bow at them. "I'm so sorry! I was trying to hurry and reach my friend so that we could go to class but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and-," I apologize frantically.

"Yeah, we figured that," two voices speak in unison and I straighten up, looking at them with regret apparent in my light green eyes flecked with yellow.

I reach out both of my hands to help the two strangers up, they look around my age… maybe they're in another class. Who are they? "I'm Akari Oita by the way," I introduce myself, a small apologetic smile now lighting up my features. "Again I'm sorry for bumping into you."

They get up, totally ignoring my hands and my lips twitch down a little. "Yeah, we kind of-," the one on the left starts, brushing his pale uniform off and not looking at me.

"Figured that out the first time," his twin finishes, a frown twisting his lips as he stares at me, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Can't you watch where you're going idiot?" they both continue, mirroring each other with startling accuracy as they tilt their heads. My cheeks color red with shame and I look down at the ground, focusing on my shiny black shoes determinedly.

"I-I di-didn't mean to-too," I stutter quietly, my eyebrows furrowing together as I survey the twins across from me from underneath my bangs that cover my eyes slightly.

They both sneer and the one on the left starts again, "And now you can't even speak properly."

"Are you sure that you're supposed to be here?" the one on the right adds, snorting in derision as I nod slightly, playing with charm nervously. I look up in time to see the right twin look down at my hand before glancing back up at me, contempt in his eyes and stance.

"W-was th-."

"Ri-chan, I lost you for a little bit there!" Yui-chan bursts from the diminishing wave of kids suddenly, placing her hands on her hips at me. "Are you okay? I saw you take quite the fall there," she adds in worry, walking forwards to fuss over me slightly.

Mocking laughter makes her pause and we both turn to the twins that were laughing uproariously at us. Hot shame colors my cheeks again and I duck my head down to look at my feet again. "What are you laughing about?" Yui-chan challenges abrasively, taking a stance in front of me protectively. I feel my features brighten up slightly at the endearing quality in my friend known as loyalty. Though I do kind of pity the twins for having to be on her bad side. She has a mouth that she is really willing to use if there is a chance to.

The mysterious boys are clutching their stomach from the force of their laughter and I bite my lips harshly, closing my eyes tightly as embarrassment floods through me even more than before. Why are they making fun of me? I don't get it….

"She even needs to be protected by her friend!" the one on the right laughs, his slightly higher voice distinguishing him from his twin. I jump slightly and seem to curl in on myself even more, making Yui-chan frown worriedly at me.

"It's ridiculous how pathetic she is! It's like she is in elementary school!" the one on the left agrees and I feel anger start to take over the embarrassment. I look up slightly, a deep frown on my lips as I glare at them slightly.

"S-Sto-stop it!" I command them, clenching my hands into fists at my sides.

"Did you hear her Kaoru?" the right twin asks, chuckles interrupting his question as he looks at his twin.

"S-Sto-stop it!" he mocks in answer, scrunching his face up strangely and raising his voice to an annoying pitch. My cheeks color again and I duck my head down once again, embarrassment surging through me. I couldn't do anything…. maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Will you both shut up!?" Yui-chan barks at them and they stare at her slightly in shock. Their expressions become neutral suddenly and they stalk closer, mirroring each other once again.

"Oh, you want us-," Kaoru begins, a grin beginning to stretch across his face that I know his spreading across his twins too. It's scary how alike they are.

"To shut up do you?" His unnamed twin asks, sliding his hand into his pocket nonchalantly.

"I don't know Hikaru; do you think you should listen to her?" Kaoru wonders out loud, steadily getting closer to my friend. Yui-chan backs away in response, forcing me to stumble back. My eyes dart between the two antagonists in panic and I feel my heart beat speed up in apprehension.

Hikaru, as I now know him yawns theatrically and then his cold amber eyes alight on her with an intensity that reminds me once again of a cat. "I always thought that we shouldn't listen to people who aren't worth our time," he responds, his voice still light but it has a dark undertone to it. Do they know her?

The twins are now invading her personal space and I feel her falter slightly. My eyes flicker to the back of her head and I bite my lip nervously. Poor Yui-chan… it's all my fault that she has to deal with them. I steal myself for a moment and swallow nervously before stepping up next to Yui-chan. "Well," I begin nervously, licking my lips. "It was-was just a misund-misunderstanding so we'll g-go to clas-class now." I pull my friend away by the arm, still staring at Hikaru and Kaoru. Why are they so mean?

Yui-chan suddenly regains composure and speeds up, pulling me now. "Ugh, the nerve of those two. They have a nasty streak Ri-chan, you should stay away from them," she advises and I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Who are they Yui-chan?" I ask curiously, raising my pace to be able to keep up with her long stride.

"Them? They're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And they are absolute menaces."

* * *

"You should probably go back to class young lady," the nurse suggests to Yui-chan as she shuffles through her drawers for two large Band-Aids for my hands. Small scrapes cover them, the dirt and grit washed out by the nurse, making the skin surrounding them red. A stinging sensation assaults me but all I do is stare at the floor patiently.

Rustling sounds from where Yui-chan stands beside me, the weight of her arm around my shoulder leaving me. She responds politely, "I'm sorry Nurse-san but I want to stay with Ri-chan. I'll ask one of my other friends what we did later."

The nurse sighs loudly but a hint of amusement colors her tone as she responds, "I guess I can't stop you if you would want to stay. Come closer miss, I need to put these Band-Aids on your hands. You took quite the fall didn't you?"

"Yeah… it was something," I murmur in answer and walk forward, lifting up my head to look at the kind woman in the white uniform. "Thank you for your help," I add, holding up my hands so that she can apply the Band-Aids.

She grabs one with a small smile on her thick lips. "Now now, none of that, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't help you now would I? It is my pleasure. I hope that you stay out of trouble okay, make sure to have one of your maids put on new Band-Aids once you get home," she orders and I nod, walking out of her office with Yui-chan.

"I can't believe they didn't even apologize!" Yui-chan bursts suddenly, starting up the rant she had started before we arrived to the nurse's office.

I look at her as we walk; a small amused smile on my lips. I interrupt her mid-sentence to remind her, "Don't forget that I was the one that bumped into them Yui-chan."

She frowns at me but I know she isn't really upset with me so I smile brightly in response. "Then how about when they insulted you!?" she challenges, her voice raised slightly in her ire. I shrug weakly and slide my eyes away from her. "Exactly! The gall of those two are amazing! Always being complete brats and being rude to everyone! I wish that I had never met them a few years ago!"

"How do you know them?" I ask once she pauses to breath, her cheeks flushed red from her spiel.

She straightens up slightly and something in her eyes flash, making me look at her with worry. Was that… melancholy? Sadness? What happened between them? "We were in the same class last year before I transferred to this one. I never really knew them that well but I admired them so much. They never let what anyone else said bother them and they are really smart. The thing that I admired and envied the most though….was how close they were to each other," she explains, pulling to a stop once we get to the hallway our classroom is located in. We can afford to be a little later. "I couldn't help but want to be just as important to them as they were to each other. I ended up forming a crush on them based on the bond they held with each other. It's heartless of me to do that but I've always coveted what I've never had. A sibling being one of those things. I ended up confessing to them after some of my friends convinced me to and they played a sick game with me. One of them pretended to be the other and asked if I was okay with him instead of his brother. Me, being the idiot who didn't even really have an actual crush on them, said yes and they taunted me once they revealed what was actually going on."

"So you…. liked how much they care for each other?" I ask tentatively, my eyebrows furrowed.

She smiles sadly at me. "The saddest part is that I still like how much they care for each other."

I frown at her. "That isn't sad…. You are right though, what you did was foolish. Telling them that you had a crush on them when you really didn't."

She looks at me but otherwise shows no hint that she heard me. "Afterwards I tried to apologize to them and explain what I thought but they acted like it was all a big joke, making fun of me for it. I've hated them ever since."

"Oh…" I respond lamely, biting my lip nervously. What should I do? Do I need to comfort her or something? Tell her that hating the twins is fine? Try to get her to talk to the twins again? I don't know what to do.

"Come on, we should get into class," Yui-chan beckons and I jump in surprise before following after her, a slight frown on my lips as I stare at my friend's back.

Nothing I think of seems to be right though because even as she said she hated them I can't help but feel like she doesn't.

* * *

I've never been able to stand hospitals. I stare up at the tall imposing building with disdain and apprehension. The overwhelming smell of chemicals is off-putting and the somber mood just makes me upset. There are those good pockets of happiness as a close family member sees their sick relative begin to recover that I glimpse through cracked doors but from my own experience, they bring nothing good. Oikanawa stands slightly behind me, a guiding hand on my lower back that gently prods me forward. "It's in the same room as always," he murmurs in my ear, leaning down so that he can reach it. I nod silently and enter the hospital, the doors sliding open with a soft noise that seems loud in the quiet atmosphere.

The same receptionist as always, Higurashi is his name, sits behind the large desk and clicks away on the computer, glancing up at me and waving slightly before returning to his work. I let my lips twitch up slightly and then walk down the left hallway, leaving the sparsely decorated desk behind. A few people pass me as I make the journey through the twisting hallways, none of them taking notice of me. My eyes follow them before sliding back to the path in front of me, saying the directions as I follow them. Third Right….. 5th Floor… The elevator spouts out crackly oldies through its speaker softly and I lean against the wall dejectedly, kicking my feet slightly against the floor.

Maybe Mother will be able to take a walk with me if she is feeling up to it. I can probably get the nurses to let us out into the small garden.

The elevator dings loudly and I flinch, the doors rolling open noisily. I look at the familiar hallways before heaving a loud sigh and straightening up slowly. I move the bouquet of [1]forget-me-nots and white carnations into my right hand as I take the left, moving to the door before the last at the end of the hallway. Please…. Please. I bite my lip nervously and hold the bouquet in both hands now. My tanned shaky hand reaches out and opens the door softly, allowing me just enough room to peek my head inside of the white room. A woman who looks in the later spectrum of the middle-aged bracket sits in the bed with a blanket covering her up to her waist, a thick black binder open in her lap, scribbling away at different documents. Her dark brown hair is held up in a ponytail, glasses perched on her long nose.

I take a deep breath and open the door wider, a smile on my face. Mother looks up and smiles at me. "Hello," I greet as I walk in, grinning at the vase filled with water that a nurse had kindly put in there. Soon enough, all of them would know my name I visit here often enough.

"Hello," Mother greets. Elation starts to fill me and I put the flowers in the vase. "What kind of flowers are they?"

"They're forget-me-nots and white carnations," I answer softly, setting them on the side-table next to her bed.

"How thoughtful," she hums politely. "Do you know who sent them? It's ridiculous really, I only fainted from exhaustion and everyone is making a fuss."

I close my eyes against the disappointment I know would be in my eyes and the confusion in here. "You're daughter," I manage to choke out, my voice surprisingly steady.

I can almost see her eyebrows furrow and hear the sound of her taking off her reading glasses. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken, I don't have a daughter, only a son," she corrects, annoyance starting to color her voice. I open my eyes and look at Mother sadly.

"Do you know what the flowers mean?" I ask softly, wringing my hands. She nods and I turn my head to the flowers. "I bring these to you nearly every day after school for eight years. I'm twelve years old."

I look back up at her hopefully, spreading my hands wide and see her staring at me with wide eyes. "You….you're my daughter?" she asks. "No-no, that can't be possible."

"It is," I assure her hopefully. "I am. I promise. Why would I lie to you Mother?"

Her expression becomes panicked and I back away. "No, you're lying! You stupid kid, I don't have a daughter, STOP LYING TO ME!" she yells loudly and I back away from her bed fearfully even more. Not again. Why does this happen?

"I'm sorry!" I try to placate frantically.

"GET OUT!"

I shut the door behind me and crash sounds from inside the room, making small alarms begin to go off. Glass from the vase trickles to the ground and I step to the side of the door to make room for the doctors and nurses that are sure to come. Out of the corner of my eye I still manage to see a pair of flowers, a small forget-me-not and a white carnation intertwined, floating to the ground. I slide down the wall and pull my knees up to my chest, burying my head in my knees. My body shakes but no tears or sobs escape me. Only a prayer. I am not religious but prayers have always stuck with me ever since a missionary that lived a few doors down from my old house in Spain decided to visit me daily. Psalm 51. "Be merciful to me, O God, because of your constant love. Because of your great mercy wipe away my sins. Wash away all my evil and make me clean from my sin. I recognize my faults; I am always conscious of my sins….."

* * *

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_…

~Let Her Go by Passenger

* * *

1-In the language of flowers, forget-me-nots mean remember me forever while white carnations mean remembrance.


	2. Public

Okay, we get a little more into Akari's personality this chapter, I decided to make her a tad more snobbish, and that way I have plenty of room for character development! Let you me know you all think of her. Hope you all enjoy~

_Song Lyrics_ ~Artist/ Song Title

_**Quote- **_**Who/ Where it comes from**

I wished upon a star. But I heard I can't tell you my wish otherwise it won't come true….. Huh, maybe that's why I don't own OHSHC yet.

* * *

Oikanawa slid down the wall next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He doesn't say anything, merely rubbing his hand up and down my arm soothingly. "S-she…. Sh-she didn't belie-believe me again," my voice hitches as I struggle to force the words out past the lump in my throat.

He hums and responds, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this so much Akari-sama. How about we don't visit tomorrow… it'll give you a reprieve from th-."

"No!" I interrupt vehemently. "I'll try again! I'll keep trying…," I trail off morosely.

He sighs heavily at my stubbornness but I can't bring myself to care. "Very well, if that is what you wish to do. Come, we should get you home soon."

* * *

"_**A family can be the bane of one's existence. A family can also be most of the meaning of one's existence. I don't know whether my family is bane or meaning, but they have surely gone away and left a large hole in my heart." **_

― **Keri Hulme, The Bone People**

* * *

I amble into the classroom without any incident thankfully; I don't think I would be able to handle it if I ran into the Hitachiins again. It was bad enough the first time; no way do I need to deal with them again with my sour mood. As soon as the thought registers I heave a sigh and run a hand through my hair. Maybe I'm judging them too quickly…. I mean I don't really know them so maybe they were just having a bad day or something. I frown at the poor excuse I came up with. That doesn't commend the fact that they were rude to Yui-chan and me to the extreme. No, I'm not doing anything wrong by wanting to avoid them.

"Why are you nodding to yourself?" an amused Yui-chan asks from behind me and I jump in surprise.

"Ah!" I yelp loudly, covering my hand with my mouth as soon as the sound escaped my lips and the classroom was silent as everyone stared at me. I laugh nervously and rub the back of my head sheepishly. A few people snicker at me but otherwise they go back to their original conversations. "N-no reason really, just thinking," I finally answer and I'm sure the grin playing on my lips looks ridiculous. Eh, who cares? I drop my hand back down to my side, surveying Yui-chan as she giggles to herself at me. "It wasn't that f-funny!" I protest childishly, somehow managing to cross my arms for emphasis despite the bag draped from my wrist.

Yui-chan bursts into even more giggles as she answers, "Yes it was! You should have seen how funny you looked!" I finally reach my desk and I sit down in the chair with a soft thump, setting my bag down in front of my and rustling through it to make sure I have everything.

"Oh sure, laugh at me why don't you," I mutter with a pout, the words not biting at all. My dry humor only seems to come out when I'm comfortable with the one I'm joking around with or no one can hear me.

"I'm happy that I have your permission," my friend winks and I roll my eyes at her good-naturedly. "Anyways, did anything interesting happen yesterday? How is your family doing?" she moves on, perching herself on the corner of my desk.

My smile drops slightly but I bring it back up as soon as possible. "They're doing fine, busy as always with work. My uncle on my mother's side might be visiting soon so it will be nice to see him," I ramble, not lying to my friend but not being honest. No one knew the exact state Mother was in and my family wanted it to be kept that way. Our business partners would start doubting our ability to function properly…at least, that's what Kotone told me once I asked. "Yours?" I prompt, looking up at her and setting my bag next to me.

"Same as usual," she shrugs. "I'll be going on a trip to Brazil in a few days so I'll be absent from school. Fill me in on everything when I get back okay?"

I nod in acquiesce and reply, "I'll just hang out with Aya-chan and Kiyumi-chan. How long are you going to be gone this time?" Yui-chan and her family travel a lot for business along with other random family get togethers or something like that. It's amazing how much a person can travel and still nearly ace all of her subjects. I don't how she does it; I barely manage as it is.

"Knowing my aunt, I'll be gone around a week and a half," she shrugs and I nod, keeping my resigned sigh in check. Yui-chan if the only person that I'm really comfortable around… I'm not close friends with Aya-chan or Kiyumi-chan. Yuhara-sensei walks in and everyone settles into their desks as she greets the class. I merely bite my lip and look out of the window from my vantage point in the middle of the room. I'll manage to get along somehow. I wonder what Mother would say if I talked to her about it….

* * *

"Okay class, you have free time now," Yuhara-sensei informs us and we all move at the same time, chatter starting up instantly. I start to walk over to Yui-chan's desk but I see she had already moved over to Aya-chan and Kiyumi-chan. My brows furrow at the odd occurrence, she usually doesn't hand out with them until lunch. Did something happen? I adjust my path so that I walk up to the three girls huddled together and smile at them cheerfully.

"Hey, you guys!" I greet, giving a small wave before blinking in worry. Aya-chan sniffles quietly and Kiyumi-chan looks sad while Yui-chan looks angry. "Aya-chan? Why are you sad?" I inquire, moving closer to her and my hands move up to touch her but I think better of it last minute and let them hang in the air uselessly.

"I-it's nothing," Aya-chan murmurs pitifully and I resist the urge to roll my eyes slightly. A frown still manages to surface on my lips and I place my hands on my hips.

Yui-chan takes the words out of my mouth though. "Nothing?! This isn't 'nothing' Aya-chan!" she exclaims, her words slightly harsh.

Kiyumi shakes her head and advises, "Don't pressure her you two, that doesn't help anything."

"I'm not pressuring her!" we protest in unison, and then look at each other with slight grins.

A small giggle bursts from Aya-chan and our grins broaden. "See?" I motion to her. "She doesn't look pressured at all." Kiyumi-chan shakes her head at us but her lips curl up despite herself.

"Exactly. Now, Aya-chan, don't you think that Ri-chan has a right to know what happened?" Yui-chan asks, sounding firm but gentle. "You told Kiyumi-chan and me didn't you?" she adds. So much for not pressuring her.

I look at my friend hopefully, pouting slightly. Aya-chan nods weakly and I get pulled into the hallway. I stumble slightly but I manage to regain my balance, a small smile on my face despite her somber mood. At least Aya-chan is willing to tell me what happened. Maybe I can even help her! "I promise I won't tell anyone!" I swear and everyone chuckles at me.

Aya-chan wrings her hands nervously and I smile at her reassuringly. "Well, I used to be in the Hitachiin twins class and I developed a crush on Kaoru-kun," she starts and my eyes widen.

"You can tell them apart?" I ask in wonder. She must have known them well.

Her eyes dart around as she answers, "N-no. But Kaoru-kun seemed really nice. So I left a note yesterday to meet me in the courtyard this morning. When he got there he told me that I had their desks mixed up and that he was Hikaru-kun." I furrow my eyebrows slightly, doesn't this sound like what happened to Yui-chan? "He said that he liked me and asked if I would like him instead. I was really flattered and happy that one of them liked me so I said yes. He then called his brother out from the bush and told me that he was actually Kaoru-kun. Th-then they ripped up my le-letter and told me that I-I'm dis-disgusting," she finished explain, breaking into sniffles all over again. Kiyumi-chan fusses over her and Yui-chan stands with her fists clenched.

"Hey hey," I shush her, pulling her closer to me and giving her a hug. "You aren't disgusting Aya-chan, you're amazing okay? Don't let what they said get to you. They were just being brats. Neither of them deserves you."

"You know what; I'm going to go give them a piece of my mind! No one gets away with hurting my friend!" Yui-chan barks and storms off in the direction of the other classroom. I raise my hand to stop her, the word already on my lips but Kiyumi-chan grabs my shoulder and I glance back at her. She shakes her head and I bite my lip before sighing and letting my hand fall.

"Why should I let her go Kiyumi-chan?" I ask, looking at my friend imploringly. "She shouldn't have to deal with them anymore."

Aya-chan shakes her head, wiping her eyes free of any tears and answers, "Yui-chan isn't just doing this for me Ri-chan; she takes any chance she can to see them. Haven't you wondered why she always volunteers for taking papers to the other classroom?"

"Yeah but why would she want to see them?" I ask, tilting my head.

My two friends give me incredulous looks and I shrug defensively. "You really didn't realize? Yui-chan still likes Hikaru and Kaoru," Kiyumi-chan fills in and I blink repeatedly.

I open my mouth before shutting it with an audible click. "I-I didn't think she hated them b-but it never occurred to me that she would li-like them!" I stutter finally and I'm sure my face looks hilarious.

As if to testify to that, Aya-chan laughs at me slightly and shakes her head. "She already told you about how she confessed to them right?" she asks and I nod. "Well, she didn't really form a crush on them until afterwards. She's also determined to figure out which one is which."

Kiyumi-chan frowns at the statement and adds, "I don't see the point of it. They're both awful and all they ever do is break girls hearts." After she finished her statement she sends a pointed look to Aya-chan.

The brunette rubs her neck sheepishly in response and attempts to explain, "Well, it's like a challenge almost. They're identical and every girl wants to be that one person that can tell them apart as if they looked like opposites. The Hitachiins keep everyone at arms distance so that just makes a girl want to get even closer. At least… until they uh… yeah." Her lame finish makes Kiyumi-chan rub her arm in consolation.

I bite my lip thoughtfully and mull over her words. So…. It's just as much of a game to the girls as it is to the twins. Everyone seems to get played. That's… that's awful. "That makes no sense," I argue. "Why would anyone want to get closer if all they ever do is hurt people?"

"That's what I say but no one else seems to have any sense," Kiyumi-chan chimes and Aya-chan shrugs.

A bitter smile is on her face and I frown as a thought struck me. How many girls get that on their face thanks to those two? How many people do they hurt? Maybe if doesn't go both ways like I thought. "Maybe we're just stupid for it but we can't help but want to get closer…" she trails off. Why does it have to be in the form of a crush then?

"Never mind that, don't you think that we should go get Yui-chan?" Kiyumi-chan suggests suddenly. "Nothing good happens when she's around those menaces." That word again…. are they really menaces? They have to be don't they? Always playing everyone for a fool. Right?

* * *

Kiyumi-chan ended up being the one that went to get Yui-chan, since she didn't want Aya-chan to go and she didn't think that Yui-chan would listen to me. I can feel her unshaking confidence in me. You don't? Oh, that's only because it doesn't exist. I sulk quietly at Kiyumi-chan's reasoning, I want to help. I want to be able to do something. But no, I'm stuck behind to deal with the heart broken friend- wait. No… I don't mean it like that. Aya-chan needs help and I can give it to her. Right, I'm emotional support. That's all I need to be. "Aya-chan?" I ask, continuing once she looks at me. "Are you... really hurt that they rejected you?"

She doesn't act like it. I had always thought that it would really hurt if someone you had a crush on you. I thought that you would cry and feel a little broken on the inside. That is kind of fairy tale sounding though isn't it… "Do you want me to be bawling?" Aya-chan asks with dry humor and my eyes widen before I wave my hands back and forth furiously.

"I-I didn't me-mean it like that!" I protest. "It-it's just, I thou-thought you would b-be more upset about i-it is all."

"When the twins reject you, they tear you apart." My hands freeze in the air and fall into my lap softly, the tone in her voice capturing me. "Any confidence and courage you have is snatched away like the last cookie from the jar, never to be brought back for a long while. It hurts." She brings a closed hand to her chest and closes her eyes. "I've known them ever since we were in elementary and I've liked them for almost two years now. I never thought that they would return my feelings but thinking something and experiencing something is so much different and makes more of an impact. The Hitachiin's know just how to put down a person. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't experienced it. So yes, I'm hurt."

* * *

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_But love is not some victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

…

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show that to me, do you?_

~Hallelujah by Peter Wentz, Patrick Stump, Andrew Hurley, Leonard Cohen, Joseph Trohman Covered by Imogen Heap.

* * *

I wince at her explanation and bite my lip harshly. "So-sorry for saying somet-something like that Aya-chan," I say softly, looking down at the ground.

"I understand Ri-chan, you didn't understand so you asked. I don't blame you for being ignorant," Aya-chan answers and pats me on the arm. "Yui-chan and Kiyumi-chan are back, we should go back into the classroom now." I get up slowly, my nails biting into my skin from the pressure of my clenched hands. I don't want to be ignorant though. I'm not ignorant. I don't want to be treated like some child you decided to become friends with because they do silly things.

* * *

"I'm home!" I call from the entryway and I hand my things to our butler, Takumi.

"Welcome home Akari-sama, I hope school was enjoyable," Takumi greets with a smirk and I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, having to deal with my heart broken friend is definitely something I enjoy doing," I say stiffly and then shake my head. "Aya-chan confessed to someone and they broke her heart in two. After that I tried to help her but I ended up messing up in all sorts of ways. I don't know what to do," I explain once he raised his eyebrow at me questionably.

"Sounds eventful, I'm sure that whatever you think you did wrong isn't nearly as big as you're making it. Go do your homework now Akari-sama, Rishou-sama called and said that he wants to have a family dinner when he gets home with Hideki-sama," Takumi informs me and I groan lightly. "Yeah yeah, I know. Now off you go."

I trudge down the hall to my room, pushing open the door while grumbling to myself. "And here I thought my niece was raised better than to grumble to herself," a voice says gruffly with a slight Scottish accent and I jump, whirling around to see Uncle Roger sitting on my bed. The thick-set man was all muscle, a squared jaw and stubble outlining the beginning growth of a beard. His deep set blue eyes twinkle at me in amusement and mock sternness. "I also thought she would know how to greet her kin."

I bow at the waist promptly. "Hello Uncle Roger, I didn't know you were coming so soon," I say, keeping my face neutral.

"I thought I said kin not stranger. Stop loitering over there lass and come give your Uncle a hug," the man commands and I grin at him widely.

His large arms engulf me and I mumble into his suit, "It's good to see you again [1]Brathair-mathar."

His tenor chuckle makes me relax even more and he releases me so that I can breathe. "How has the land been to you lass? I hear you've been managing along like you always do," he clucks proudly and I shake my head in amusement at him.

"You make it sound like I'm a social outcast that wallows in silent misery while smiling all the while," I say dryly. "You've been reading [2]Matertera la's books again haven't you?"

"You know me too well lass, too well," Brathair-mathar laughs. "But really, how have you been managing yourself?"

I wave my hand in the air dismissively, "Not bad, I've made a few friends so that's always good. My grades are pretty good and nothing new has really happened."

"Has a lad asked you out yet?" Brathair-mathar wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I'm sure my face turned a hilarious shade of red as I struggle to sputter a coherent word.

"N-N-No!" I finally manage to get out, my mouth still opening and closing like a fish. "Wh-why wou-would you as-ask t-tha-that?!"

My Brathair-mathar's booming laughter fills the room and he throws back his head to guffaw at me. Stupid old man. "You're too fun to embarrass lass! You look like a cherry!" he bellows, the mirth obvious in his crinkled eyes.

"I'm not!" I protest, crossing my arms with a huff. His laughter eventually dies off and I shake my head at him. "How long are you going to be here Brathair-mathar?"

"Oh, about a week or two," he answers easily and grins at me. "Why? Are you eager to get rid of me?"

"Yes," I deadpan.

"You wound me!"

"Happy to hear it."

"To think my own niece would treat me like this!"

"I do."

"Come on niece! Don't treat me like this~!"

"Too late."

"Roger-sama, Akari-sama?" a voice questions and we both stop our banter, turning to look at my maid.

"Hey Kotone," I greet brightly with a small wave.

"Kotone, it has been too long!" Brathair-mathar booms and we both wince slightly. He can be a little…. Loud. I've adapted thought. Maybe that's why I can deal with Yui-chan easily.

"Rishou-sama and Hideki-sama will be arriving shortly, dinner will be served as soon as they arrive at the table," she goes on as if she hadn't heard Brathair-mathar and I grin proudly at her.

"Come then, let us go into the dining room!" Brathair-mathar proclaims dramatically as if he hadn't been ignored and he pulls me out of my room. "We shall wait for the arrival of our kin!"

"Why do you have to say it like that?" I ask, my perturbed expression obvious on my features.

"It sounds cool doesn't it?" he asks, glancing back at me with a confident grin.

"Not really, just weird."

"You're lying!"

"No, no I'm not."

Kotone chuckles as she follows us.

* * *

"Rishou, it has too long since I've seen you," Brathair-mathar greets as Father and Brother walks into the dining room.

"It has Roger. How have you been?" Father answers politely, a small smile on his face.

"Good good, Scotland is a wonderful place to live in and Maria has been making sure I'm kept busy. Hideki! My nephew, things have been good for you yes?" Brathair-mathar asks Brother and grabs him in a hug.

Brother returns it before pulling away. "Yes Uncle Roger. Father had been letting me get more involved in the business so I've been busy," he answers and everyone settles down in their seats; Father at the head, Brathair-mathar at the opposite end, and Brother and I along the sides.

"I hope that you'll be staying long enough so that you can come to a dinner at a business partner's house," Father hints heavily and Brathair-mathar laughs.

"Of course, of course. I'll be here for at least two weeks Rishou, don't you worry," he answers easily and claps his hands together. "Now, how about we have dinner, I'm starving!"

"When is the dinner Father?" Brother asks as Takumi and Kotone bring out the dishes on platters, the aromas filling the air.

"In a few days, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior as usual," Father answers.

I smile at him and nod. "Of course Father," we answer in union. We always are in public.

* * *

1-Brathair-mathar is Scottish Gaelic for uncle on the mother's side.

2-Matertera la is Scottish Gaelic for aunt on the mother's side.


	3. Be Like

Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all had a good year and have another good one. Anyways, the twins and Akari are starting to get closer! I'm really excited for the next couple chapters, I'm going to be trying to get some character development in there. Hope you all continue to enjoy~

I tried that 11:11 thing but it hasn't worked so far... how long does it take to work again, I want to own OHSHC ASAP!

* * *

"So class, the other sensei and I thought that it would be a good idea to do a joint project with each other," Yuhara-sensei starts with a smile as she walks in and the class begins to chatter. "Now now, settle down." The sound level dies out obediently but a few whispers are still heard here and there. It will be in groups of four. There are three extra so one group will only consist of three people. We'll be meeting in the library in a few minutes so that we can finish explaining. Let's head over class, grab your things." Chairs scrape against the floor loudly and everyone starts to meander out of the room, their various bags slung over their shoulder. I scurry over to Yui-chan and grin at her widely. "No teaming up with only people in our class!" Yuhara-sensei adds over her shoulder and Yui-chan slumps down as soon as the order registers, my shoulders slumping along with her.

"Man….," Yui-chan groans pitifully. "I wanted it to be just us on this project. It's always easier to be on projects with friends."

I perk up a little and try to cheer her up by commenting, "Well, it is nice to work with other people. It should be fun!"

"Stop being so optimistic. It's annoying," Yui-chan mutters and I pout, looking at her and whining in the back of my throat.

"You're so mean Yui-chan. It can't be that bad," I murmur.

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

"Okay, it's going to be a history project." Awesome, it's something that I'm actually good at! This project definitely won't be nearly as bad as Yui-chan is making it out to be. Hmmm, I wonder who we should have as the third person on our group. I don't really know anyone from the other class so I'll just let Yui-chan figure it out. "Now, before we explain everything, we want everyone to pick their groups. Remember, there has to be one person from the other class at least and it's in groups of four. Go ahead." Everyone gets up and the chatter starts up again, other students beckoning their friends over hurriedly so that they're assured a spot in their group. Yui-chan and I stand next to each other, looking around uneasily. People are quickly snagged and pulled into groups, the clusters laughing loudly as they start talking.

"So…. Who should be in our group?" I ask.

"Akari. Yui," a clipped voice commands our attention and we turn to look at Yuhara-sensei, who stands with a stern look on her face and her hands on her hips. "After the incident during the last project, I have decided that you two will not be allowed to be on the same group together." I wince at the reminder. Yui-chan convinced me to play a prank as our project. We got an A on it but…. we weren't on the best of terms with Yuhara-sensei for a while. Now that I think about it, we still aren't on the best of terms.

"But sens-," Yui-chan begins but Yuhara-sensei holds up a commanding hand.

"No buts! My decision is final. You two better go find other groups okay?" she orders and we both nod sullenly. She smiles at us and walks away. We both stick out our tongue at her back at the same time, similar expressions twisting our features.

"This sucks!" we growl together and then jump while looking at each other, small giggles starting to erupt from our mouths.

"We call you Yui-chan!" Aya-chan chirps, dragging Kiyumi-chan and another boy that I don't recognize behind her. I slouch down and mutter about not being fair. "Sorry Ri-chan, but we have to have someone from the other class and there isn't any more room in our group."

"Who's left?" Yui-chan asks, an apologetic look on her face as she looks at me.

Kiyumi-chan grimaces and points past all of the formed groups. "Them," she says sourly and I follow her gaze, my face going white. Of all the bad luck….. I had to get stuck with the twins.

"Good luck with them," the boy encourages sympathetically, patting my shoulder. "They're actually smart so you shouldn't get stuck with all of the work as long as you don't let them shove it all on you. I'm Iruka by the way."

"I'm Akari," I murmur, waving half-heartedly. "I'll go to…. My group." I trudge over to the two, nervousness starting to take over my system. What if they start to bully me again? No, I can't let them. I have to be strong, like Yui-chan. I can't let them push me around like I'm nothing. I can do this.

I walk up to them and murmur, "I-it looks like w-we have to be on t-the sam-same group Kao-Kaoru-san and Hika-Hikaru-san."

They sneer at me in response. "Great, looks like we got stuck with the idiot of the lot Kaoru," Hikaru-san comments, looking me up and down condescendingly. I bite my lip harshly and wrap my arms around my torso self-consciously.

"I-I'm actua-act-actually good at his-history. I-I can h-h-help," I blunder quietly, my eyes darting between the two like a cornered animal even though they are the ones leaning against the wall nonchalantly.

They both straighten up at the same time, like a creepy mirror image of the other and they ask, "Really? We wouldn't have thought that someone as stupid as you would actually be good at anything." I flinch violently and look up at their amber eyes hesitantly; raising my chin slightly once they don't do anything.

"Y-yeah. I-I-I'll be abl-able to do m-my part," I assure them, wringing my hands slightly and nodding to myself.

"I guess that you'll have to prove yourself to us then. We don't think that you're telling the truth," Kaoru-san smirks and I scowl at them slightly, ire rising in me at what their assuming.

"I-I wouldn't li-lie!" I snap at them, clenching my fists at my sides.

They lean closer to me and Hikaru-san whispers, "Of course a liar would say that."

I'm sure that my cheeks are burning a bright red by now. "Why… Why you little…. Fine! I'll do my part perfectly and that will show you!" I promise, my eyes shining fiercely. I can't believe that they would have the gall to say that I was a liar! Those idiots! Snickering makes me jump and I look at them with wide eyes as they clutch their stomachs in their mirth. My cheeks burn red with embarrassment at them and confusion takes over. "Wh-what are you l-laug-laughing about?" I demand.

"That was hilarious! Did you see how red she turned? It was like she was going to explode!" Hikaru laughs loudly at me and I take a step back.

"And it was all over whether or not she was a liar! What a goody-two-shoes!" Kaoru-san agrees.

"A-am no-not!" I yell back, embarrassment making my hands shake. They always seem to make a fool out of me.

"'I'll do my part perfectly!'" Kaoru-san mock in response, his voice raised to an obnoxious pitch.

"I don't sound like that!" I say defensively and they grin at me coldly.

"Of course you do," they shoot back.

Hikaru-san rubs his ear as he informs me, "It's awful sounding really. It hurts just to listen to you."

"Y-you're a li-liar, Hika-Hikaru-san," I mutter, lowering my eyes down to the ground.

"How do you know which one is which?" they ask in union and I look back up at them in surprise. Their steady gaze on me makes me fidget nervously and I bite my lip.

"I-I don't. Hik-Hikaru-s-san called y-you K-Kaoru-san," I explain shyly and they roll their eyes, apparently deciding I wasn't worth their time.

"Okay class, now that groups are all picked, we're going to be passing out a packet that has everything for the project in it," the other sensei says brusquely, a stack of said packets in both of the sensei's arms. I wonder what the project will be about. Maybe it'll be fun.

"Of course you would think a project would be fun," Hikaru-san mocks harshly and I whirl to look at him in surprise. Had I said that out loud? I turn back to the front of the room and lower my head slightly in shame.

Yuhara-sensei holds a packet out to me and I reach forward to grab it, only for one of the twins to snatch it right before I could reach it. Yuhara-sensei frowns at the scene but moves on without a word. I turn to the twins and see them holding up the packet with a mocking smirk on their lips. "Want it?" Hikaru-san asks.

"Come and get it," Kaoru-san taunts right after.

They look at each other and then say as if the idea had just occurred to them, "That is, if you can manage it." My cheeks burn with the realization that I probably couldn't get it away from them. They're boys and there are two of them and one of me. I'm stuck with the short end of the stick in this one.

I turn my head so that I don't have to look at them and cross my arms, muttering, "If you w-an-w-want me to be able t-to do a-any of the wo-work you'll have to let m-me se-see the packe-p-packet ev-eventually."

"We'll give you the packet," Hikaru-san begins, his deeper voice alerting me that it was him.

"If you do all of the work," Kaoru-san finished with a malicious grin. I snap my head to look at them, my mouth wide open in astonishment.

"W-w-what?!" I screech intelligently.

The twins frown at me and say slowly, "If you want the packet, you have to do all of the work."

"W-wh-w-why would I d-do that?!" I ask in the same tone as before, no doubt really damaging their ear drums. A small part of me is satisfied at the notion.

Self-satisfied grins surface on those damnable twin's mouths and I eye them with uneasiness. They seem sure of themselves. That isn't good. Not good. Not good at all. "Well, what if we told the sensei that someone wasn't doing their work," Kaoru-san proposes nonchalantly.

"You would surely get failed on the project and that would lower your grade a lot. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Hikaru-san threatens.

They hold the packet out to me and beam, "So, why don't you just do all of the work for us?"

I stare at them open-mouthed my thought process whirling in circles like a headless chicken. "T-the proj-project would-wouldn't be near-nearly as good," I finally choke out, the words vile on my tongue.

"We don't care," they reply with a shrug. "We have over a hundred percent in the class. We can always make it up quickly anyways. We just don't want to bother with the work. You'll have plenty of time to do the project; it isn't like you have a social life anyways." I twitch and stare at them uneasily. Could they really have me failed in a project? For some reason, I believe them. Maybe foolishly so, but I do.

"H-how do you kn-know that I won-won't just fa-fail the project-project?" I inquire weakly, my face probably pale. I can't believe I was cornered like this. No, no, it isn't that hard to see happening, especially with these two.

Kaoru-san looks at his brother, who scoffs. "She does have a point. Maybe we should keep an eye on her," he concedes with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Hikaru-san looks at his brother before a cruel smirk stretches across his lips, making an uneasy shiver run down my back. Not good! Something bad is going to happen to me, I know it!

"What a good idea brother," Hikaru-san all but purrs.

They look at me and inform me, "We'll be going to your house today."

"W-w-what?!"

* * *

"_**But you can't shut everyone out. I mean you have to have someone to love . . . someone to hold on to . . . someone-"**_

― **Hubert Selby Jr., Requiem for a Dream**

* * *

Takumi opens the door for me and I heave a loud sigh, my shoulders slumping down despondently. I can't believe I gave in…. I can't believe it.

"This is your house?" Kaoru-san asks.

"It looks really small," Hikaru-san mutters as they both hand over their stuff to Takumi. Takumi sends me a look and I shake my head pitifully, handing him my stuff as well. This will be a long afternoon.

"Niece!" a loud voice yells from down the hall way and my eyes widen. Shit. I totally forgot about Brathair-mathar! Now the twins will meet him! Oh my God! What do I do? What do I do?

"Uncle Roger, I'm home with some guests!" I shout back, looking at the twins nervously. Hopefully Brathair-mathar will understand that he needs to act properly, he usually does. They look at me with slight curiosity and superiority (I got used to the last one).

"Friends?" Brathair-mathar questions, poking his head around the corner and looking at the twins. He pauses for a moment and looks them up and down before grinning at me, his eyes twinkling. Oh hell n-. "I wouldn't have thought that you would have brought home two lads, Akari!" NOT ACTING PROPERLY! The twins choke on the air and their eyes bug out in shock as I make a distressed noise in the back of my throat, a mix of a whine and a growl. I'm going to commit homicide. I'm going to do it.

My face is most likely bright red and I sputter hilariously for a minute. "N-n-n-n-n-n-no! We're a g-group for a pro-project in schoo-school!" I deny furiously, waving my hands frantically back and forth. A familiar booming laugh fills my ears and I'm swept up in a crushing hug.

"Always fun to tease you, lass, you just provide too many chances!" my uncle laughs and I swat at him.

"It isn't funny!" I snap back, pulling myself out of his embrace and facing my uncle squarely with my hands on my hips. He mimics me and my eyebrow twitches in barely concealed ire. The nerve of this old man. A sudden urge to get back at him grabs me and so I push down the typical command that I send him. "If you wanted to act like a girl old man, you could have just asked to borrow some of Mother's clothes." Brathair-mathar falls to the floor comically and I stick my tongue out at him with a wide grin on my face. I finally surprised him!

A loud cough makes me freeze and I turn to look at the twins, my eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. Whoops. I straighten back up and nudge Brathair-mathar with my foot. He twitches slightly and his shoulders start shaking. Deep chuckles emit from him and I scowl slightly at him, managing to rein in my biting retort thanks to the unwelcome guests. "Takumi, can you have Oikanawa take Brathair-mathar to the closest mental facility. I think he's in need of medical attention," I mention lightly and my uncle gets up from the floor to give me a half-hearted glare.

"If I should be sent to a mental facility, I don't think that anyone can help you," he mutters crossly and then grins at me, his bitter demeanor disappearing. "Where are my manners?" They never existed. "I never asked for the lads' names! I'm Roger Turin!"

The twins eye him like he's crazy, which I believe is true, and Kaoru-san answers while pointing to his brother. "He's Hikaru Hitachiin."

"He's Kaoru Hitachiin," Hikaru-san introduces his twin.

"We're the Hitachiin Brothers," they greet in union and I shiver at the creepy occurrence. I am still not used to that. Brathair-mathar merely grins at them and laughs.

"Good to meet you lads! Now, I think that you can all work in the study, yes? Of course! You know the way Akari, lead them off. I'll have Kotone send in some snacks and she'll bring your school bags," Brathair-mathar winks at me and I roll my eyes back at him before turning to the twins.

"Foll-follow me the-then," I murmur as I pass by, not looking back to see if they were following.

"What are we going to do until your maid shows up with our stuff?" Hikaru-san suddenly asks and I blink at him in surprise.

Kaoru-san grins. "Good question. Why don't you show us around idiot?" I twitch at the stupid insult but shake my head firmly.

"N-no," I answer, opening the door to the study and leading them in. Light wood book shelves line the walls, all of them reaching up to the ceiling. A few tables are in the middle of the room. Tall windows are on opposite walls and some space is saved for high-tech computers. It's a pretty nice set-up if I do say so myself.

"Seems like you have something to hide~," the twins sing mockingly but I shake my head at them again.

"I ju-just don't w-want you aroun-around my fami-f-family's house," I mutter, my hands clenched at my sides. "You've been controlling me all along, please allow me this one freedom," I stiffly beg, staring into both of their eyes boldly. Their eyes are wide as they stare at me but their features quickly compose into a neutral expression.

"Who knew that the idiot had a bit of a bite to her?" Hikaru-san questions but he still moves farther away from the door, making me slump slightly in relief.

"Yeah, it's pitiful but there's something there," Kaoru-san agrees. My eyebrow twitches but I don't say anything. The door open and Kotone along with my chef Hisoka come in, a tray being pushed by Hisoka while Kotone carries our bags.

"Wow, I thought that Roger-sama was lying when he said that you had two boys over," Hisoka blinks bluntly and I shake my head at her.

"I know! Who would have thought that our little Akari-sama would already be having-?!" Kotone squeals.

"Don't finish that sentence," Hisoka interrupts tiredly, her aged face watching me with slight pride.

"Hisoka, Kotone, these are the Hitachiin brothers," I introduce them. "I'm pretty sure that he's Hikaru-san and that he's Kaoru-san," I add. I look at them questionably and blink repeatedly at their blank looks. "I did-didn't get i-it wro-wrong did I?"

"No, no you got it right Akari," Brathair-mathar assures from the doorway and I look over at him in surprise and wariness. I was hoping that he would leave me alone. The sentence registers and I gape at my uncle in surprise.

"You can tell them apart Brathair-mathar?" I ask with wonder, my eyes wide. "H-how can yo-you do it?"

The twins snort and comment in union, "He was wrong anyways."

"Was not," Brathair-mathar shoots back confidently. "I know that the one on the right is Hikaru and the one on the left is Kaoru. You two can't fool these eyes."

"Ho-how c-can you tell?" I question again, looking between the twins and my uncle. If Brathair-mathar can do it, I should be able to do it too. I want to be able to tell the twins apart. It seems like a good challenge doesn't it? Brathair-mathar makes it look easy but I want to be like him so I should be able to tell the twins apart too. That's it; I'm going to learn how he does it.

Brathair-mathar walks up to me and pats me on the head sagely. "You'll just have to figure it out on your own niece," he instructs me fondly and I nod up at him.

"Okay Brathair-mathar, I'll try," I promise, smiling widely. A thought suddenly occurs to me and I look at the twins. "As long as that is okay with you two of course," I add on.

"What?" they ask together, appearing to be totally stupefied by recent events. Not that I blame them, my family is something else.

"Is it okay if I try to tell the difference?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

They look at me in confusion. "Why are you asking for permission?" Hikaru-san asks rudely but I smile at him widely, already getting used to it.

"What do you mean why am I asking? Of course I have to ask!" I answer easily and Brathair-mathar laughs loudly.

"I don't think the lads understand how you think yet Akari," he chuckles, his eyes full of mirth and I furrow my eyebrows at him in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Kaoru-san asks.

My uncle waggles his finger teasingly at the twins and explains, "Quite simply, Akari is asking whether or not it's okay if she tries to become your friend; she wants to be friends with Hikaru and Kaoru, not the Hitachiin Brothers." I nod easily and open my bag, pulling out the packet.

"Of course. Anyways, you guys don't have to answer; it is a bit of an odd question isn't it? I should get working on the project yes?" I ask, a twinge of bitterness entering my tone. Damn twins cornering me into doing the whole project. Why am I trying to be their friend again? Oh right…. because Brathair-mathar managed to do it so easily. I have to try if he can do it, right?

* * *

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

-Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

* * *

I open the door to my classroom and Yui-chan scurries up to me, her expression twisted with worry and apprehension. "Are you okay? The twins didn't bother you too much did they?" she asks in quick succession, grabbing my by the shoulders.

"No, they weren't that bad…. Eventually," I answer, shrugging at her flabbergasted look. "My staff and uncle were around." She accepts the answer with a nod and I smile at her. "How is your group?" I ask, pushing the conversation to a different subject slightly.

"Good, Iruka-kun is actually pretty cool. Kiyumi-chan managed to keep control over Aya-chan easily so everything went smoothly. How far did you guys get on the project?" she questions, eyeing me suspiciously once I look away from her. "Akari-chan…," she starts warningly.

"Well, I mayhavebeentrickedintodoingtherprojectallonmyown," I mumble quickly.

"What?"

"T-the tw-twins-."

"Okay stop," she orders, holding up a hand. "Take a few deep breaths and nod." I do as she commanded slowly, having done this a lot before. "Explain."

"The twins tricked me into doing the whole project on my own," I scowl, still a little bitter over the whole thing. I feel like a pushover and I can't stand them. I have to be nice to them though, they're in my group and Brathair-mathar was nice to them and could figure out the difference. I will too.

Yui-chan does stalk still and I eye her warily. Is she going to explode? I don't want that to happen…. "How the hell did that happen?!" Yui-chan snarls loudly and I laugh nervously at her outraged expression.

"Well they threatened to tell the sensei that I wasn't doing my part of the project and get me an F. I couldn't let that happen so I agreed to do the whole project," I recount, realizing I gave into that way too easily.

Fury colors Yui-chan's cheeks a bright red and her eyes are ablaze with determination. "That's it! I'm going to teach them a lesson and you're coming with me!" she yells, grasping my arm and dragging me out of the classroom.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" I protest hurriedly, trying to pull out of Yui-chan's iron grip.

"I don't care what you think, this isn't about you!" she snaps.

"But it's my problem!" I remind her.

"Not caring!"

"Yui-chan!"


	4. Room

So, regarding Akari's current character, she's a real chicken. She has problems standing up to people that she doesn't know so just to assure everyone, she won't always be like that. I'll develop her character gradually okay? Why, she's even developing some in this chapter! Anyways~, hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! R&R!

Sophia: Haha, the title you use for me is flattering! I haven't decided yet whether or not I will continue the original version. I can, the plot and story are really different, and I just have to find my inspiration for the story again. We'll see but I'm leaning towards continuing it since I had a lot planned for it. It will take a while for me to get back to it though, so do not expect a chapter very soon.

* * *

"Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin!" Yui-chan snaps from the door of the other class of middle school students. Everyone turns to look at her in surprise and amusement, well… everyone except for the twins of course. "We need to talk!" It was very kind of her to try to make something better for me and it just makes me look up to her more but I don't know if this is the best of ideas…. The twins aren't the best of enemies to have.

"We don't talk to people who aren't worth our time," the twins respond easily, not looking up from their gaming devices. I bite my lips nervously and tug at Yui-chan's uniform. I shouldn't have let her do this.

She storms in and I watch from the door, my eyebrows furrowed together worriedly. Her hands slam loudly on their desk and she snaps back, "Good thing that this is then." Yui-chan easily grabs them both by the arms and pulls them roughly out of the classroom.

"What are you doing you stupid bitch?" Hikaru-san snarls at her but Yui-chan isn't affected at all, merely narrowing her eyes at them.

"We'll have you expelled for assault!" Kaoru-san threatens but she snorts derisively back at him.

"Explain to me why the hell you two thought that it would be a good idea to force Ri-chan to do all of the work for that stupid project?" she growls at them.

The twins blink at her and then their eyes slide to me, promising revenge later. I cringe back and I look down at my shoes. "I-I tol-told you that it-it's fine Yu-Yui-chan," I mutter in my defense.

"It isn't though," she denies without looking at me. "You two better do your part of the work and stop forcing Ri-chan around!" she orders them forcefully, her hands placed on her hips.

"Why?" Kaoru-san asks monotonously.

"Because I'm telling you too!"

"Why?" Hikaru-san asks. My eyes widen as I see what they're doing, this isn't going to end anytime soon because Yui-chan isn't going to give in and neither are they. Maybe I should try to stop this….

"Because she's my friend and you aren't treating her fairly!"

"Why?" they twins question together, tilting their heads in opposite directions to make a mirror effect, managing to piss Yui-chan off at a rate rarely seen. Her face turns red and her body shakes with barely suppressed rage.

"GOD DAMNIT JUST LISTEN AND DO WHAT I SAY!" she bellows at them.

"No," Hikaru-san interjects easily.

"What?" Yui-chan asks, surprised by them suddenly coming up with an actual response.

The twins roll their eyes at her and shrug. "Now we know stupidity is contagious, it spread from the idiot to the bitch." I flinch harshly at their insult and shuffle back, clenching my hands tightly. I'm not stupid…. I'm not. I feel so pathetic for being hurt because of something that they said even though they don't know anything about me really. But, what person doesn't worry at some point what others think about them? Whether it is their weight, brains, or looks, there is something that someone will worry about. I don't want to be stupid. I'm not.

"Why don't you two just try to keep up?" Kaoru-san suggests harshly.

"See, idiot was the one that agreed to do the whole project for us, it isn't like we could actually force her to do it could we?" Hikaru-san points out and Yui-chan doesn't respond because he has a point.

"That's what we thought," the twins snort and they turn around.

"_You two are the worst and most disgusting human beings that I've ever had the misfortune to meet. I'm happy that you both look the exact same, now __**no one**__ will see Hikaru or Kaoru, just the bastard Hitachiin Brothers. I hope you both rot in hell."_

The venom in that sentence makes me jump back and watch for their reactions fearfully. How can she say that? There's certain line that you don't cross while talking to certain people and I think that she just crossed that line by a mile. Wait, don't they kind of deserve it though? They did force me to do something I shouldn't have to and Yui-chan was just protecting me…. No. That isn't okay. But I can't say that they didn't ask for it while antagonizing her.

"At least we aren't a lonely attention whore," Hikaru-san snaps back and the twins disappear back in the classroom. Then again, Yui-chan asked for it too.

* * *

"_**Most hatred is based on fear, one way or another. Yeah. I wrapped myself in anger, with a dash of hate, and at the bottom of it all was an icy center of pure terror." **_

― **Laurell K. Hamilton, Guilty Pleasures**

* * *

"I can't believe they are so… ugh! I hate them!" Yui-chan rages as she storms through the school, people staring at her warily and giving her a wide berth. Not that I blame them.

My hand starts to go numb from the vice grip that had latched onto me as soon as the twins had gone back into the classroom but I had long ago given up on the prospect of escape. "It isn't that big of a deal Yui-chan!" I try to assure her. "I can do the project just fine."

Everyone had gone silent in the corridor by now, watching with avid interest so that they can recount the events occurring to their friends later. My friend whirls on me and her expression was _murderous_. "Will you stop saying that?!" she snarls savagely and my eyes widen in shock. "Stop being such a pushover and stand up for yourself for once! It's annoying for you to give in to _everything_ someone else tells you to do!" I stare at her in shock and she drops my arm like it was burning her.

"O-oh," I answer pitifully, shame coursing through me. I didn't realize I was so annoying. "I-I-I'm sorr-s-sorry."

A look of regret passes across her face like a shadow but it disappears as soon as it had come, more rage replacing it. "There it is again! Here I am, yelling at you like you're some stupid child and you won't do anything but take it!" she snaps angrily, her fists shaking and her knuckles white from how hard she was clenching them. I shuffle back, seeing her very valid point. She's right. Anger starts to surge through me though at the prospect. I am not a child. I will not let her walk all over me.

"True," I concede, my voice void of any emotion. "But am I the one really acting like a child? I don't seem to be the one that's taking out all of their anger out on a friend that they were just trying to help all because they couldn't do anything." Yui-chan goes rigid and I see her take a shaky breath, her pulse thundering in her throat. Oh God, did I really just say that? Should I apologize to her? Did I hurt her?

"Better," she breaths, her voice at a much calmer pitch. Relief flood through me once I realize that I did the right thing and I feel a small amount of pride in the back of my head form at the accomplishment.

I walk closer to her and hold out my hand. "Why don't we go back to class Yui-chan?" I ask, smiling at her slightly. She was just trying to help me so I can't blame her for being upset that I wouldn't do anything to do the same. I can't rely on her all of the time to protect me.

Yui-chan bites her lip and grabs my hand, walking next to me. Whispers start up and she glares at the source of the sound. "What are you looking at?" she growls dangerously and they wisely keep silent. I giggle at her slightly and pull her along to keep her from attacking the bystanders. Yui-chan mumbles something and I look back at her, confusion written across her features.

"What did you say?" I ask, tilting my head slightly and smiling at my friend encouragingly.

"Sorry," she says slightly louder, the words barely discernible as she turns her head away from me in embarrassment. My grin widens and I nudge her playfully.

"Me too."

* * *

"So…," a voice drawls, the lighter tone distinguishing him from his twin. An undercurrent of anger and a promise of revenge linger in the air, making an uneasy shiver run down my back. "You asked your friend to protect you." He sounded less than impressed.

I look over my shoulder at Kaoru Hitachiin, biting my lip slightly. His brother stands next to him with contempt written across his features plainly like it was in letters. "No…. I told her b-but I di-didn't ask her to d-do anything abo-about it," I defend myself softly, not mentioning that the help wasn't all that unwelcome. Right now the thing I need to focus on is getting out of this without any revenge.

They share an unreadable look and then turn back to me, leaning closer threateningly. If they were trying to scare me, it worked. They can seem so innocent, or so guilty... it all depends on their purpose. They whisper, "Just don't let anymore _misunderstandings_ happen_._" I slide my hand down the strap of my bag so that it lands on the charm, rubbing it between my fingers comfortably. It calms me down slightly but I'm very aware of the situation that I'm in.

"O-Oka-o-okay," I mutter, pushing past them to get to the cafeteria that I had promised to meet Yui-chan, Aya-chan, and Kiyumi-chan at. The whole time that I scurried away though I could feel their eyes on my back, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't look back once to make sure that they weren't following me.

"Hey...Yari-chan right?" a voice questions and I look towards the source of the voice since that it sounds so close. A girl with long black hair stares at me with blatant interest, looking me up and down as if assessing me.

"Aka-Akari...," I correct her softly, still shaken from the twins.

"Right...," she drawls and I curl in on myself slightly, not liking how she is acting at all. "So, I noticed that you are partners with the Hitachiin Twins, you must be in on the game right?"

I furrow my brows in confusion and tilt my head at her curiously. "Game?" I inquire, relaxing slightly now that she hasn't done anything rude. Maybe she isn't as mean as I first assumed.

"You don't know?" the girl asks with shock, her mouth dropping open slightly. I shift uneasily at her look, was I supposed to know it? I never heard anything about a game... The girl shakes her head and continues, "Well, it's a game between all of the girls, whoever can tell the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin first wins. Pretty simple right?"

I involuntarily glance back at where the twins used to be standing only to not see them there; they had probably left once they finished talking to me. Looking back at the girl, I gulp nervously and question, "Why ar-are y-you playing a gam-game like tha-that?"

"Why not?" the girl retorts easily. "It's fun to do and they're hard to tell apart so it's just a challenge. Besides, the first person who can tell the difference gets a chance at dating them. Fun, isn't it?" Not really...

"Um... I don-don't know," I answer worriedly, biting my lip. This doesn't seem like a good game at all, making the twins seem like prizes and they don't even know about it.

"Come on! You have an advantage since you are on their group for the project. Look, just try, you don't even have to ask them to date you or anything," the girl snorts and I find myself slightly disgusted by the prospect.

I desperately look around for my friends so that I can somehow escape without outright refusing her offer but they all remain hidden among the throng of people. I swallow and then refuse uneasily, "I do-don-don't thi-t-think I wil-will. It see-seems rud-rude. T-thanks for th-the off-offer th-though."

The girl makes an unpleased sound in the back of her throat and her lips twitch down slightly in a frown or sneer. "What is the big deal?" she asks in exasperation, rolling her hazel eyes slightly. "It isn't like it matters what the twins think. I mean sure, they are cute and it would be nice to know which one you date but who cares which one you get? They're both the same anyways. I doubt they even care."

I clench my hands slightly and shake my head from side to side. "Th-that isn-isn't t-true," I defend them, not even sure why I am. Maybe it's because they never really messed with me after Yui-chan exploded on them. Maybe it's because they backed off yesterday when they were at my home. Maybe it's because Brathair-mathar likes them. Maybe it's because it was the right thing to do. Whatever it was, I couldn't shut up. "The-they aren-aren't jus-just prizes th-that e-ever-e-everyone gets to pa-pass a-around."

"Fine, be retarded then. If you change your mind and finally decide to actually do something useful then you can meet everyone who plays near the gym every Friday," the girl responds icily and she shoves past me, purposely bumping my shoulder and I stumble slightly, recovering once I take a few steps. My grip tightens on my bag and I quiver slightly from the harsh words. The girl had seemed nice but I guess that I should have just lis- no. There's nothing wrong with my opinion okay? I don't need everyone to agree with me. I force a deep calming breath to filter through my body and straighten up, walking farther into the cafeteria to find my missing friends.

I can have my own opinions. I don't need to listen to everyone else.

Just because someone doesn't agree with me doesn't mean that I'm wrong.

I don't have to go along with everyone else. I can be my own person.

I can be me….. as long as I'm good enough.

* * *

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

~You Found Me by the Fray

* * *

"We're coming to your house again," the twins state, magically appearing in front of me after I had just left my classroom. Yui-chan glares harshly at them and gnashes her teeth together.

"She doesn't have to have you both breathing down her neck all the time dumb asses," my friend quips bitingly and I wince slightly. And so it begins.

Aya-chan places a hand on Yui-chan's shoulder and advises softly, "You don't need to be so rude to them Yui-chan. Besides, it's Ri-chan's choice anyways." Everyone looks at me expectantly, Yui-chan and Aya-chan expecting me to say that I can't have them over and the Hitachiin Brothers expecting me to accept their invitation.

"I-I'll cal-ca-."

"Stop," Yui-chan commands automatically and my mouth snaps shut with an audible click. "Deep breaths." I inhale and exhale a few times before she adds, "Now nod." I nod slowly and she smiles at me. "Speak."

"I'll call my uncle and ask if that is okay with him," I explain, my voice slightly softer than normal due to my nervousness. Hey, it's better than me stuttering over every word though.

"Wow, I can't believe she actually spoke a sentence without being pissed. How did you do it?" Kaoru-san (I think) asks with a tilt of his head but Yui-chan doesn't deign him with an answer.

Aya-chan sighs and explains, "It's a trick that works every time on Ri-chan to help her get over stuttering. Now she only stutters when she's around people she isn't comfortable around or they make her nervous." Cheshire cat grins grow on the twins face and they walk close enough to me so that they are invading my personal space.

"Aw, is the poor idiot all nervous around us?" Hikaru-san (eh, I'll just go with their voices. I think I got this down now.) asks smugly and I frown deeply at them.

"Who knew we affected you so much," Kaoru-san adds and I wrinkle my nose in distaste. That does not sound right at all.

I probably surprised everyone by pushing them away from me, albeit weakly but it's a start, and informing them quietly, "I would be happy if you didn't invade my personal space. I have to go call my uncle, excuse me." I pull my cell phone out of my bag and walk away without looking back, fiddling with the device slightly to display my nerves. Damn twins always messing with me. I call Brathair-mathar and bring the cell phone up to my ear, listening to the dial tone drone on.

"My sweet niece, how kind of you to call your dear uncle!" Brathair-mathar booms, his voice loud even through a phone. That's sad. My lips curl up fondly anyways and I barely hold in a chuckle. My body relaxes slightly at just the sound of my uncle's voice. Man, I depend on the man way too much. "What does my kin need of me!?"

I roll my eyes slightly and ask into the receiver, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin want to come over to work on the project today. Is that okay Brathair-mathar?"

"Of course! As long as they can deal with me of course! I am quite a bundle to handle, I don't know how your Matertera handles me so much," he answers back, his voice taking on a fond tone as he speaks of his wife. I laugh loudly despite myself and grin widely, agreeing with him whole-heartedly. Then again, Matertera is quite the woman herself.

I look back over to my friends and the Hitachiins and direct towards Hikaru and Kaoru, "As long as you can deal with my uncle you can come over."

The twins shrug in sync and answer, "We'll manage." I shake my head at them slightly and relay the message into the phone.

"They'll have too! I'll see the three of you in a little bit. Be sure not to keep Oikanawa waiting in the parking lot too long, the old man might give himself a heart attack!" Brathair-mathar advises easily and I laugh, motioning with my hands to have the twins follow me. I waves goodbye to my friends and spin on my heel once they reach me, matching their speed next to Kaoru-san.

"That's funny coming from you Brathair-mathar," I snort back. "You are just as old as him." An outraged sputtering filters through and I laugh unabashedly.

"There is no way that I'm even half as old as that man; he existed back when dirt was new!" The poor insult makes me shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Hmm," I respond disbelievingly. "Sure. I have to go now old man, I see Oikanawa waiting for us."

"Ol-!" The phone clicks and I slide it into my bag, chuckling to myself.

"What has you," Hikaru-san begins.

"Laughing so much?" Kaoru-san finishes and I blink at them in awe. It still surprises me that they know each other so well.

"O-oh well my un-uncle-."

"That's not what you call him usually," Hikaru-san interrupts and I look at him slightly.

"Kaoru is right," his brother adds and I openly stare at them in confusion. I was wrong? I could have sworn that I had that right….did they switch spots at some point? Or was I wrong the whole time? "Are you even listening?" A voice pulls me out of my train of thought and I jump violently, making them both laugh at me. "Gosh, you need to stop spacing out so much!" Ka- No, was it Hikaru-san? Ugh. One of them informs me. "What were you even thinking about?" I could have sworn that I had it right too.

I bite my lip in frustration and explain, "I thou-thought tha-that the o-one on the lef-l-left was Kaoru-san an-and th-the o-one on the righ-right was Hika-Hikaru-san."

"Wrong~!" they sing together and I frown in disappointment, slumping slightly.

"A-and I w-was so sur-sure," I mutter but I straighten up. "I'l-I'll figure figure i-it out, I prom-promise!" I tell them earnestly and they just stare at me with wide eyes before uh….. the one on the right snorts.

"Now you repeat words that you've already said. I think that your problem is getting worse and worse idiot," he tells me and I grin triumphantly at him, pointing at him excitedly.

"You are Hikaru-san! I would know your type of insults anywhere! Why are you guys pretending to be the other? That doesn't make any sense," I ramble on uselessly.

"Akari-sama."

"I mean, that just makes it seem like you don't-."

"Akari-sama."

"Even want anyone to tell you apart."

"Akari-sama."

"Yes?" I ask, breaking off of my though and dropping it completely. Eh, I'll probably remember it later. My chauffer taps his foot pointedly and I smile sheepishly.

"I believed that we had agreed that you would come to the limo within five minutes of class being let out Akari-sama," he reminds me sternly.

"Ah, w-well you see….. I got nothing. Noth-nothing happened though so it isn-isn't that big of a deal," I rationalize easily and Oikanawa lets out a resigned sigh before nodding in acquiesce.

"Just try not to let it happen again Akari-sama. Now, I don't believe that I was properly introduced to these two young gentlemen," Oikanawa hints heavily and I furrow my brow slightly. Man, I just wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, sorry Oikanawa. Oikanawa, please meet Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Um, I'm pretty sure that the one on the left is Kaoru-san and the one on the right is Hikaru…. I could be wrong though. But I'm pretty sure," I introduce them. "Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san, please meet my chauffer Oikanawa."

"Pleased to finally meet you Hitachiin-sama's. Now, if you would please enter the vehicle, I do believe that we have a mansion to get to." I climb in easily and roll my eyes at the theatrics. Same old Oikanawa. Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san climb in next to me but I don't notice their odd silence.

* * *

(Hikaru P.O.V.)

_"I mean, it just seems like you don't-."_

_ "Even want anyone to tell you apart." _

That stupid shy girl. Why does she have to point out everything that she thinks of once she gets nervous? God, it's so annoying. I can't stand this girl but she is kind of fun to screw with. Even then though, this idiot just can't seem to keep her mouth shut on things she should just not say.

I clench my fists slightly and Kaoru nudges me slightly, nodding his head towards this girl that we got stuck with and got stuck with us. I already know what he's thinking. She isn't the worst that we could've been stuck with. She was really easy to control and she isn't a bitch.

"_The-they aren-aren't jus-just prizes th-that e-ever-e-everyone gets to pa-pass a-around."_

She's just an idiot that should leave us alone.

After all, it's just us and everyone else. There is no room for a third person.


End file.
